Ideals of Fate
by Bloody Hero
Summary: Basically this was a joint effort by me and my friend Silver Sun 17. His idea and my writing we both hope you enjoy it. Please be easy on me as this is my first time writing like this.


"What is it you have there, Merlin?"A blonde wearing armor asked of the Magus from the door way.

"Ah, my king I found something that would fascinate you as it has me. This stone allows us to glimpse into events the might have been or might still be." The old man said waving his hand towards a platter sized piece of polished black marble. Sadly it can't predict events with in our century but what I can see is awe inspiring. I found one example that would intrigue you and your knights, especially you Lancelot."

"Really what would that be?" Lancelot said, walking in behind his king an amused smile playing across his lips at the eccentric elder's antics.

"A boy, that while kindhearted almost to the point of folly, grows from that mere boy into a man you would be honored to fight beside Sir Lancelot." Merlin replied answering the smile with a grin.

"Interesting, what do you say you're Majesty?"

"If Merlin can move it safely then let us take it to the great hall so that the others can see this boy that could be so impressive." The king said, turning to leave the room.

/

"Just need to offer a small amount of my blood and the stone shall wake. Sir Gawain could you loan me your dagger for a moment?" Merlin said placing the stone on the center of the table. Receiving the dagger he cut across the back of his hand muttering about idiots who cut the palm. "Thank you, good sir. Ah now then. When I let the blood drip from my hand the stone will awaken and show one of the two most defining battles the boy faces. Ready? Let us begin."

"It looks like you understand that we will fight each other by crossing blades." A man in red the size of a doll said rising from the stone accompanied by two other figures and what looked like the ruined entry hall of a castle.

/

The Great hall stood in silence, transfixed by the images that played before them none more so than Arturia Pendragon the Leader of the Knights of the Round Table herself. At first they merely watched simply thinking of the event that played before them as something to entertain themselves with. But watching that boy...no that man, stirred something within each and every one of their souls. This was not a mere battle but a clash of Ideals...no matter what the knight in Red called Archer did or said each and every time the man named Shirou pulled himself up and continued forward. Even after being battered and bloody to a point that no warrior should be able to stand still, he continued to push forward and thus the audience watched as the finale of the match played before them.

_My fingers that held onto the sword break. The sword I made using all my remaining power is bent back with one blow._

_I'm dead._

_I'm on the verge of death from the first blow. So there's no way I'll be able to block the next attack._

_CLASH_

_Oh..._

_My mind is about to give in. but my body denys it with all its might. It's telling me that I'm wrong. It appeals to me telling me its wrong to give into his words and die here._

_My eyes no longer see whats in front of me instead, I see his memories through his eyes and hear him cursing me everytime he attacks._

_CLANG_

_"That's right! I admired his desire to save people because it was beautiful!"_

_The Knight in Red attacked violently shattering his opponent's black sword._

_"BUT none of the feeling is my own, what else can you call it but Hypocrisy!"_

_The attack is pressed further, and Shirou is fading not because of his wounds on his body but the wounds being inflicted to his soul. Archer continues forward, driving Shirou further into a corner and mocking his existence. Pushing Shirou back even further Archer pauses in his assault. Contemptuously looking at the wounded boy before him pausing and then he starts to talk again._

_"That Ideal is a failure...the idea that everyone else is more important than yourself, the wish for everybody to be happy is all just a fantasy. If you can only live by holding onto that ideal, then drown to death carrying it."_

"That storming bastard, roared an enraged Sir Kay, what's wrong with wanting to help people in need!"After releasing the yell the man known as Sir Kay violently threw down his goblet thus disrupting the scene the played before him and causing everything to come to a hault. The wine sprayed across the stone floor and into the carpet thus staining it in crimson much like the blood that oozed out of Shirou's body.

Immediately Sir Bedivere lashed out.

"Sir Kay, control yourself! You are in the presence of the King and your colleagues! A Knight must maintain his calm and manners at all times, please cease this unsightly behavior at once! There are ladies present in the Throne room. Immediately Kay angrily replies to Sir Bediveres response to his outburst.

"Oh do shut up, Bedivere do you feel nothing for the scene that played out before you! As knights of the Old code we are sworn to defend the weak and innocent from injustice! Considering that, are we really so different from the boy! What's wrong with wanting to save people didn't we make Camelot so that Equality and Justice for all may reign across this land! Didn't we fight countless foes to protect this land and its people from those who seek to oppress them. Didn't The King himself make a round table so that we all feel that we are equals! I'm not so cold that I can't keep calm when a boy barely becoming a man so desperately fights with everything he has so he can keep a promise with to his dead father!"

At this everyone remained silent and reflected on what Sir Kay had said. Sir Lancelot was the first to speak.

"While I do not condone Sir Kay's language and lack of decorum, I feel within myself that his words and feeling are not entirely unjustified."

Lancelot looked around at each of his comrades the look the he gave each of them said more than any amount of words could have conveyed and all agreed that what Sir Kay said wasn't completely wrong.

Silence reigned throughout the hall until it was broken by none other than King Arthur himself.

"Merlin, if you don't mind starting it up again I would like to see more."

Merlin as usual had a smile on his face and did a formal bow to the King.

"As the King so demands, so do I Merlin do obey."

Thus the scene continued.

The play continued and once again The great Hall stood silent. Each and everyone of the knights stood in rapt attention, Even the King himself was transfixed before the sight before. The Knight in Red known as Archer looked coldly upon the sight before him. The opponent facing him was covered in crippling wounds, his body was broken and he himself in contrast was untouched. The time had come for him to put an end to the fantasy before him and destroy the fake existence that was known as Shirou Emiya.

_Silence reigned between Shirou and Archer, the match was decided from the start. There was no way for Shirou Emiya to beat Heroic spirit Emiya. But that in itself was a mistake it wasn't that Archer was to powerful if it was so then the match wouldn't have turned out like this._

_Yes, Shirou's mind was to weak because he realized that Archer was right and he was wrong. That was his only failure..._

At this King Arthur thought to himself, is this the result of pursueing one's beliefs? Is it so wrong to desperately hold onto a dream, I also strived for my Ideals am I mistaken...Was it all a waste of time?

_"Shut up."_

King Arthur no... Aturia Pendragon once again stared at the scene before her, all thoughts and doubts smashed as soon as she heard those words. Why, whats the point in chasing something if it is unattainable?

_"What" the shock in Archer is clearly shown by the expression on his face...His opponent was beaten, his flesh torn and bones crushed. So what was this presence that was building before him._

_Power was once more filling into the man known as Shirou Emiya. Even if his brain has given in, his body keeps telling him that he'll not lose to this man. Even so his soul burned with fire that Archer thought was extinguished, Power seemed to course from the boy's broken body as if to reject all the damage done to him. Shirou let out a yell!_

_"Shut up, dammit...!"_

_Just as Archer rejects everything that Shirou Emiya is, so to will he reject Archer with the entirety of his existance._

At this Sir Kay smirked to himself barely keeping in a unrestrained roar of approval and thought to himself. That's right boy, the match isn't over yet As long as you have the strength to stand you have the strength to fight. If someone stands before you and attempts to crush your very being then strike back with everything you can! There's more to a fight than techniques and skill, show him how strong your resolve is. Fight on and beat this bastard into the ground. Similar thoughts ran through the other knights as well. Throughout the room wry smiles could be seen on every face of the knights. Sir Lancelot himself broke the silence.

"The tide of this battle is turning." a low chuckle could be heard as he uttered these words. Then silence reigned again the scene before them taking the utmost importance.

_"I am the bone of my sword." I murmur these words without realizing it, power erupts from my dying body and my sword gleams in anticipation. The man in front of me stands in complete shock those piercing eyes that only looked upon me with contempt are now only filled with confusion at the absurdity he sees before him._

_That's right this is just a dream even if my body is covered in wounds, and life leaves my dying body I will never regret it. Kiritsugu Emiya chased after this dream even if he thought it was unattainable and I admired him for it. The act of putting other's before yourself may be hypocrisy but still I cherished it with all my soul...because that dream was beautiful. Mustering his strength Shirou Emiya steeled himself gripping his sword, moving his wounded body before him and realeasing a roar._

_"I won't lose to you! I don't mind losing to anyone else but I refuse to lose against myself!" I will keep on being Shirou Emiya and chase after my father's dream._

Arturia was breathless at the sight before her. It was unbelievable the boys attacking body was on the verge of death his body was broken, gouges ran across his frame, and his bones were crushed. His speed is nothing and his attack is mediocre at best. The boy who until now fought decently has thrown it all away with this desperate frenzy. But yet...Why does it seem his attacks are heavier than before. Why does it seem that Shirou possesses infinite powers in those arms of his.

_Archer releases a quick scornful laugh of the absurdity before him. However he can tell that this illusion will come to end soon. His opponents arms are broken, blood pours like rain from his wounds, and every attack his opponent blocks chips away at his life. Yes, just moving should be excrutiating, the boy will lash out two or three more times and fall._

Throughout the entire time lady Guinevere remained silent. She couldn't tear her eyes away even if she wanted to. "Why, why does he struggle so desperately?" she let out, barely a whisper.

"What could possibly keep him going, what could drive any man to pursue something so desperately?"

Although barely a whisper, Sir Lancelot hears Her Highness's remark and replies.

"Because Lady Guinevere, His soul compells him to. Before us, stands a warrior who so purely and desparately fought for his beliefs, that not even those wounds that would cripple any seasoned knight could stop him. He does not fight for glory, nor does he fight for fame, or money. He fights for Peace, a world where everyone can smile and be happy, and even though that world may never come to be he will still fight. Till the very last breath that leaves his body he will still fight because that dream is truly beautiful. Just as we put our lives in defense of Camelot and all that it holds, so does he put eveything on the line for his Ideals. I would have very much have liked to have met this man and fought beside him. He would have made a fine Knight and brother in arms." said Sir Lancelot of the Lake.

"That is high praise indeed, but one that I would second." replied Sir Bedivere with eyes closed and a gentle smile on his face. "It seems to come so natural to him, ideals and beliefs that we swore to follow seem to have been engraved on his soul. He would have been a fine man to fight beside with."

Following those words the crowd watches the end of the fight before him.

_Pain rasps my body and my lungs scream for oxygen while the lack of blood orders me to stop. Yet words slip through my mouth._

_"It isn't..."_

_He's right if I follow on the path before me then I'll end up the same as my predecessor._

_"It isn't..."_

_But I felt beauty in that belief. Even knowing that it may be hypocrisy to value another's life over your own. I still felt it was beautiful. I admired it, thinking how great it would be if I could live my life that way. That was the only thing driving this dying body of mine._

_Blades dance through the air, he cannot hear what his opponents is saying, his voice may be weak but his attacks are relentless. He blocks in annoyance, the boy will not fall, what he thought would last only three more exchanges has already passed 10 times. He himself gets on his nerves because he knows that if he retreats the fight will end and the boy will fall and die but he can't. For it is a shame to retreat from these straightforward attacks and he feels with all his soul that if he should step back he would lose something equally precious._

_"It isn't...!" Shirou lets out loud gasp as he tightly grips his sword and continues to swing for Archer._

_To become a Superhero, to the very end I will protect this feeling. It has to become true, the person who saved me left me this wish. Even if everyone tells me I'm wrong and I curse myself for it I..._

_Archer continues to strike back and exchange blows in annoyance. The attack will not stop, and the boy is attacking with all his might but what he's trying to defeat is not him but the obstacle before him._ _Hmph, a fool's dream that will only end in tradgedy. Realizing it, Archer grits his teeth in annoyance. The boy keeps challenging it even though he won't win and knows that there's no meaning in it. That is the exact mistake he made that he so detested._

_So why? Why does he want to see how long the boy can continue?_

_Archer strikes out, his sword promising death to the opponent before him, "This will be the final blow!" He strikes against Shirou Emiya with all his might!_

_CLANG_

_The fatal kill blow that should have connected was easily blocked. Shirou strikes against his opponent with the entirety of his soul. The boys eyes are looking straight at his opponent. With a loud cry Shirou screams to Archer._

_"It isn't a mistake."_

_Even if I'm a fake and my dream is flawed for everyone to be happy and protect their smiles I will never back down. Because this dream is beautiful._

_The final blow had been dealt, Archer stood there smirking with a sword impaled into his chest held by his opponent Shirou Emiya. For a while all was silent ,until it was broken._

_"It's my win Archer." said Shirou. Flesh was torn bones were crushed and blood was seeping out from all over his body but still he stood strong._

_"Yeah, and its my lost." replied the Knight in red._

_"Even if pain and tragedy await me in the future, I won't stop, I'll overcome it." said Shirou while looking into the eyes of his opponent. His amber eyes speaking of a strength and conviction reminding Archer of who he used to be._

_"Yeah, it'd be a lie if you didn't." replied a smirking Archer. Even though he lost, even though he couldn't accomplish his objective, somehow he feels satisfied with this outcome. Then he wonders just how far the boy...no that term would be inappropriate to the opponent before him. How far the man will go, but one thing he is certain that no matter what the future has in store for Shirou Emiya, that he will face with his back straight and proud continually walking ahead and leaving no regrets behind._

Thus the scene fades away. Once again we return to the Grand Hall with King Arthur and his Knights. Everyone is speechless, The scene before them was forever engraved into their souls. Minutes passed, no one spoke, all thought of the match before them and reaffirmed their Ideals. No matter what the future had in store for them, they to would continue to follow their beliefs and live there lives proudly. Then suddenly, Sir Kay began shaking, his large muscular frame was trembling as if something was trying to get out from within him.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sir Kay erupts with a enormous laughter that he's been keeping in for quite a while. Alright Tonight lets have a feast!" Sir Kay proclaims loudly completely unashamed for not keeping under control.

Once again Sir Bedivere speaks out at Sir Kay for his Lack of Decorum.

"Sir Kay control yourself, did you forget your in the presence of the King?" but the usual sharpness was not there and a smile could be scene on Sir Bediveres face. He to was in a jolly mood at the scene before him.

All eyes turned to face the King and shock was present on all the Knights faces. A smile was set upon their Lords lips, an expression that was never before shown on their King's face. King Arthur was smiling at the knights and all before him.

"Merlin, thank you for your efforts. I thoroughly enjoyed the images that played out before me."

A wry Merlin merely Grinned like the Cheshire cat in response.

"As always your Highness I live to serve and obey you". said Merlin while performing a formal bow. Then King Arthur spoke once more.

"I believe Sir Kay is right, let us all feast and be merry tonight!" Yelled the King.

With that, a loud cheer erupted throughout the hall and Arturia Pendragon thought to herself.

Yes, even if only pain and Tradgedly await me, I will continue to pursue my Ideals. Not for fame, or for glory, or to leave my name in history. But simply because to me, they are Beautiful.

Thus the night was filled with laughter and merriment. History will show that indeed King Arthur and his knights deeds will live on for all eternity. There acts of Heroism and valor inspiring children for many generations to come. Showing the world the meaning of Chivalry and Honor.

Thus concludes the end of this tale.

HOLY hell, that took forever for me to write. Any way this one's for you Silver Sun and I hope I was able to live up to everyone's expectations. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Unfortunately I do not own Shirou Emiya and Fate Stay Night related characters (God only knows I wish I did) they are owned by Type-Moon. However I did in conjunction with Silver Sun 17 create this little oneshot. The entire idea was his, I just did the writing and we both hope that you thoroughly enjoy this. Have a nice day everyone and let me know of your opinions. :)


End file.
